Peter White
Peter White (ペーター＝ホワイト) is the one responsible for bringing Alice into Wonderland. He loves Alice but hates all the other roleholders. In fact he is a cruel and heartless man, but he acts differently in front of Alice. Appearance Peter has white hair and matching ears atop his head. His eyes are red and are usually hidden behind his round, frame-less glasses. His clothes consist of a pink, ruffle collared button up and a red jacket which is accented by brown trim and white gloves. His tie has a splash of white and blue and a backwards clock design at the bottom of it. Peter's slacks are brown and his shoes are a darker shade of the same color. His buttons are small clocks designs and he has a white handkerchief in the breast pocket of his jacket. Personality Peter is usually cold and cruel, not caring about anything or anyone, not showing little emotions. Whenever he's around Alice, he becomes extremely cheerful and lovey-dovey with her. Some of Roleholders are surprised by this sudden change in behavior. He tends to be rather delusional when it comes to Alice's feelings for him. He's also rather germaphobic, often shooting servants who touch him. Background Peter is Alice's "Sunday afternoons spent with her older sister." He watched her from a distance, protecting her happy day spent with Lorina. Alice loved her Sunday afternoons, and for this reason Peter believes that she loves him. He is one of those who is "closest to the truth," along with Julius Monrey and Nightmare Gottschalk; if Alice is ever to truly forget her sister, she must forget him, while being around him will make her happy but make it impossible to forget the time spent with her sister. Plot ''Heart no Kuni no Alice / Anniversary no Kuni no Alice'' Alice first meets Peter when he appears in the garden of her home in the form of a small white rabbit. When she refuses to chase him, he assumes human form aside from white rabbit ears, picks her up, and jumps down a hole with her. She refuses to drink the Medicine of the Heart that he says she must take, and after several failed attempts to convince her to drink it, he force feeds it to her mouth-to-mouth. After Julius Monrey shows up, Peter leaves. As Peter is originally a cold-hearted and cruel person, everyone is shocked that he is so sweet and bubbly around Alice and ONLY Alice. She holds a grudge against him, yet no matter what she does or says, he never stops loving her or treating her well. ''Clover no Kuni no Alice'' Some part during another love interest's route Peter will stay away from Alice but is still love with her but is torn between keeping her for himself or letting another make her happy. ''Joker no Kuni no Alice'' Peter is one of the main characters in Joker no Kuni. As Joker tries to wake Alice's lost memories, Peter and Nightmare try to keep them hidden. Peter still loves Alice, but hides it. When Alice starts to fall for Blood, Peter panics, thinking that Blood will awaken her memories. He and Blood form a temporary alliance to protect Alice in the third manga. ''Omochabako no Kuni no Alice'' ''Diamond no Kuni no Alice'' Alice wakes to find that she has Moved to a new country, one without Peter. She misses him and thinks about him often, comparing the Black Rabbit Sidney to Peter and wondering about Peter. If she decides she cannot stay in this country, she may well return to the White Rabbit. ''Diamond no Kuni no Alice ~Wonderful MIRROR World~'' Twin World Other Media Manga * Black x Gold * Love is blind * Shirousagi to Tokeijikake no Wana * White Rabbit and Some Afternoon Tea/Tokei Usagi to Gogo no Koucha wo Novels * Sunny Day Sunday * Promise Red Fanbooks * Alice Archives Red Cover * Alice Archives Green Cover * Quinrose Royale Fanbook * Heart no Kuni no Alice Fanbook * Heart no Kuni no Alice Movie Fanbook * Shinsouban Heart no Kuni no Alice Fanbook * Clover no Kuni no Alice Fanbook * Shinsouban Clover no Kuni no Alice Fanbook * Diamond no Kuni no Alice Fanbook * Diamond no Kuni no Alice Wonderful Mirror World Fanbook * Heart no Kuni no Alice Wonderful Twin World Fanbook Drama CD's * Alice in the Sleeping Forest Volume 1 * Clover no Kuni no Alice Pre-order PSP Drama CD * Clover no Kuni no Alice Quinrose Order Data CD * Diamond no Kuni no alice ~Wonderful Wonder World~ Fanbook Drama Animate CD * Drama & Comic CD ～Castle→Residence～ * Heart no Kuni no Alice Pre-Order Data CD * Heart no Kuni no Alice Pre-order PS2 Drama CD * Heart no Kuni no Alice Pre-order PSP Drama CD * Heart no Kuni no Alice Radio & Drama Volume 1 * Heart no Kuni no Alice ~Wonderful Twin World~ Imagine WEB Drama CD * Honey Valentine Battle Drama CD * Joker no Kuni no Alice Drama & Comic CD Simultaneous Order Drama CD * Omochabako no Kuni no Alice Deluxe Edition Drama CD * QuinRoseBox July Comic Fair Drama CD * QuinRoseBox June Comic Fair Drama CD * Shinsouban Clover no Kuni no Alice Animate Drama CD * Shinsouban Heart no Kuni no Alice Animate PSVita Drama CD * Shinsouban Heart no Kuni no Alice Deluxe Edition PSP Drama CD * Shinsouban Heart no Kuni no Alice Fanbook Drama Animate CD Character Songs * Eternal Alice ** Song of Love ~Alt.Lyrics~ Musical * Peter has an ending in the original musical and the revival Movie Peter first appears kidnapping Alice, just like in the manga and the games. He then forces her to drink the medicine and is swiftly punched after by Alice. After he appears in at the ball, yelling at Ace for neglecting his duties before being distracted by Alice, who tells him to do his job. He then engages in a fight with Ace who kidnaps Alice. After the battle he talks to Alice in the courtyard. After this he does not appear. Trivia *While Peter prefers to use a gun, he is shown to be quite capable with a sword as well, sparring with Ace and avoiding injury from the knight. *In the original Japanese, Peter does not speak in any poetic form. Instead, he speaks politely and often sassily, something that is lost when what he says is translated in rhyme. *In Alice in the Country of Diamonds and Alice in the Country of Diamonds ~Wonderful MIRROR World~, Alice refers to Peter as her "guide" and calls him "the one special person in her life who can never be replaced." He is her most important person before she finds herself in the Country of Diamonds. *He, along with Vivaldi, Pierce and Gowland don't appear in Country of Diamonds. This could be because the Country of Diamonds took place in the past, thus he did not have his role yet. Quotes * "''Delusions? They are not delusions. I've had her in my bed--the one inside my head."''Alice in the Country of Clover: Cheshire Cat Waltz Volume 1 * "Oh I'm sorry my dear that was a nasty fall please take care and don't run in the hall" * "Everything I do is for the sake of Alice's happiness, even if it means giving up my own." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Roleholders Category:Male Characters Category:Peter White